


wxc2

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, kink - ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Crow exchange in mutual masturbation at Crow's hand. No idea where the ribbon came from, but it's there !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will dropped his eyes down to Crow's upper torso. If he hadn't already been blushing, then he would've started as soon as Crow asked that question. "Y-you're entirely too handsome."  
  
Crow leaned forward, whispering into Will's ear hidden by the locks of pink hair. "If I'd known you liked it so much, I'd have been half-naked around you more often."  
  
Will hung his head, pushing into the crook of Crow's neck. He felt embarrassment come over him coupled with pleasure as Crow worked their cocks together. Smirking, Crow tilted his head inward to Will's hair. His nose felt the edge of Will's ear, just behind it. Without much effort, Crow kissed at the delicate skin there. He lifted his lips, then came down to plant another chaste kiss.  
  
When Crow did a sudden noise that sounded wet -and extremely loud to Will- he was pushed back violently. Will had taken only half a second to react, pushing his hands against Crow's chest to stop that sound.  
  
"S-sorry." Crow replied immediately.  
  
"I... I didn't like that." Will said with wide eyes. He looked surprised he'd jerked back Crow so fast to begin with.  
  
Crow smiled at him with complete understanding. "Got it."  
  
"Just, it was... loud." Will elaborated. He unlocked his elbows and allowed Crow to return to the previous closeness. As soon as he was back, Crow took his chance to start pumping at their cocks again with a gentleness that was creating a sweet pinch in his stomach. "You can... still kiss there."  
  
"I'll be mindful." Crow promised as he immediately started to kiss gently at Will's ear.  
  
Will trembled, his hands shook slightly. He snaked one around back to Crow's shoulder losely while his lover started to kiss through his pink hair to his jawbone. Down Crow went, following the curve. Will took in a sharp breath, trying to steady a gasp from making noise, tilting his head away as his eyes shut.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, sexy." Crow mused against Will's jaw, kissing down into the soft muscle. Will opened his lips, a breath of air escaping in the tone of a whimper with no sound behind it. He lifted his hand up Will's back, tracing the route of his spine. Will's body trembled beneath his featherlight touches as Crow dragged his hand back down his spine. "Shit, you smell so good, Will."  
  
At the compliment, Will took in a sharp breath like a moan, his cock shook with a pulse, and his body had a suddenly different shiver to it in Crow's arms.  
  
Crow smirked, leaning his head down to find a sweet spot on Will's neck to kiss where he could feel the breaths of air. Will was gasping small tufts of air so softly, that Crow knew these were his moans- these were his groans- these were the sounds he'd make during sex. Delicious soft breaths that would trade off between short and being gasps, sometimes going into his lungs, and other times coming out as sighs. A bit curious, Crow let out a groan, the vibration travelling through his lips against Will's neck. Again, a different sort of tremble went all over Will's body. This time, his left knee arced closer to his chest, pulling tight at Crow's arm, while his right knee supplied a pressure against his ribs.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute." Crow whispered out. He didn't intend it, but his voice sounded husky, low and full of lust. Will heard it all right, his knees easing up for just a second before they pressed against his ribs once more.  
  
"Wh-why are you saying this?" Will asked while dropping his head so his cheek was propped against his shoulder opposite Crow's head.  
  
Crow mused a vibration against Will's neck as he kissed him, pushing a small bit of skin between his lips. Will squirmed in his hold, a short breath coming out of his throat with the sound of a strange high-pitched soft squeek accompanying his motion.  
  
Crow drew in a breath through his nose then exhaled it warmly over Will's neck. He lifted his chin, kissing back to Will's ear. Within a second he was just over it, kissing the top curve of his ear. "Because if I don't, you might doubt me."


End file.
